


Verrassing

by Nomad_Dash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Old Men In Love, Porn With Plot, cosplay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomad_Dash/pseuds/Nomad_Dash
Summary: There has been an idea festering at the back of Siebren’s mind for a while now, refusing to leave him no matter how much he poured himself into his work. Words were stuck in his head from a voice he did not know how it sounded like. A silent stranger was taunting him, because they were right:He absolutely had the legs for it.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reinhardt Wilhelm
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Verrassing

**Author's Note:**

> I love old men. I love Sigma. I love Reinhardt. I want good things for them, so it's only natural that I put them both together and let them be super happy and stupidly in love. This was inspired by the art of Sigma dressed as 2B by nistmist on twitter cause when I saw it HOOOOOOOO BOY I went feral. Thank you for that delicious food, have this in return. Im sorry its rated E, i couldn’t help myself
> 
> I’m sorry I can't write just straight up porn anymore it has to have plot and a character study involved. It’s important

How such a large man like Reinhardt could ever run cold, Siebren would never know. He was like a heater to Siebren, easy to cuddle up to on chilling mornings and in late nights, but apparently not this time. Reinhardt had wrapped himself up in their shared comforter, leaving Siebren out in the cold and trying to snuggle up against his back, but all too soon he gave up when he realized all that would accomplish was warming up his arms.

Sleepless nights still came to him occasionally, and it was not Reinhardt’s fault, although being cuddled in big, strong arms would have lessened the frustration of not being able to properly rest. He was not about to climb over his lover and try to wiggle his way into his hold though, as tempting as it sounded. No, he wanted to let him sleep; not to mention if he even did try to pull the blanket away to slip inside, Reinhardt would turn and encompass himself in his cocoon a little tighter.

For that reason, Siebren decided to get out of bed, figuring he should go out and grab some water as he tried to find something to pacify his wandering, stubborn mind. Equations and problems were his normal go to, but that would be far too stimulating and he did want to _try_ to sleep again tonight, being that it was only some odd minutes passed… _What time is it?_

Siebren made nary a sound as he hovered off the mattress, bringing his legs out in front of him to hang inches from the ground as he focused on the neon numbers the clock presented him. It was only a handful of minutes passed 1 AM, so hopefully, later, he could get some proper rest. He stayed levitating, taking advantage of the “free-to-float” policy as he made his way to the door of their shared room. It hissed as it opened, and unable to help himself, Siebren looked back to see if the noise woke up his lover. 

Reinhardt was still on the bed, barely snoring away and enjoying the blanket all to himself. Another hiss signaled the door closed behind him, leaving the astrophysicist out in the halls. Thoughts of what to do started to flood his mind as he made his way to the recreational room, the go to place for many casual meetings and events. A kitchen was attached to it, and he was hoping that while he was there to grab a bottle of water, something would pique his interest.

What, or more fittingly _who,_ he didn’t expect to find was Hana Song, humming softly to himself as she sprinkled some green onion onto a bowl of instant ramen. Siebren was about to announce that he was here, a condition of the “free-to-float” policy to lessen the amount of accidental spooks there’s been between him and the other two free birds, but Hana ended up speaking; just not directly to him at first.

“Now, the best way to spice up some ramen is to slap a piece of cheese on top.” She instructed, reaching out to the right to grab a piece she left on the counter, but that’s when she noticed Siebren. “Oh!”

“Hello.” Siebren finally greeted her, glad Hana wasn’t too shocked by his sudden appearance to make a mess so late at night. “I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything.” To him it sounded like she was talking to someone, and the holoscreen in front of her perched against the wall helped support that thought.

“Don’t worry about it; I’m just streaming.” She easily waved off as she grabbed the holopad, but she didn’t turn it towards him just yet. “Do you want to be on it?”

Ah, streaming made sense even at this hour. He’s heard her doing that every now and then although her schedule has been inconsistent being a member of Overwatch and all, but it was a hobby she wished to keep doing. It was a feeling that Siebren knew well. It also would give him that late night distraction. He nodded his head with an easy smile, lowering himself onto his feet just to play it safe. “If you will have me.”

The smile Hana returned was bright, but she addressed her audience first. “Alright guys, sudden special guest! You get to meet my other grandpa tonight.” 

Siebren chuckled as he stepped closer. “Other grandpa?”

“Yeah, they met Rein when I streamed our game night a week or so ago.” Hana clarified as Siebren remembered the stories Reinhardt shared about Hana’s "online friends" and her enthusiastic audience later that night. Siebren unfortunately had to miss out, a meeting with Winston took priority. Now though, he was able to get to experience it all for himself. Once close enough, Siebren saw himself on camera, mirrored on the screen with Hana as a steady moving chat full of usernames scrolled up on the left third. She had to hold it far away from them to keep them both in frame with such a large height difference, but she made it work.

Siebren smiled for a friendly greeting, watching the chat move as he waved at them. “Hallo.”

“This is Dr. Siebren de Kuiper,” Hana started, pointing up at him as she also watched the reactions, “but we just call him toes.”

“You do not!” Siebren was quiet in his exclamation, coming out more like a hiss instead of a shout.

“You even have them out right now!” Hana panned the camera down at Siebren’s feet, showing off his choice of footwear that consisted of nothing. He tried to step out of view, but soon after Hana pulled the camera back to face level. “Where are your slippers?”

“Shh,” he hushed before she could speak too loud, “be mindful of the time -and never do that again.” He purposely did not answer the question of where his slippers were.

Instead of pressing more about why his toes were out like they always were, Hana muffled a laugh behind her palm. A quick look at the chat showed that it was going faster than before with people reacting to what happened, but he could not see what was being specifically said. “Alright, alright, then do you want to give me content and finish making ramen with me?”

He wasn’t particularly hungry when he first got up, but it did smell quite good. A little snack would do no harm. 

It ended up being a full on tutorial with Hana telling him all the good things to add to instant ramen to make it taste better than the cheap meal it was. It was insightful, but what was more interesting was learning how to interact with an online live audience. He was having a conversation with many people, yet the only two voices that filled the room were his own and Hana’s. The chat was very interested in him, and even though he was talking to himself as he read a few comments and answered shortly after, he was enjoying himself. The only downside had to be that some things went far over his head lingo wise. 

“GayGautier donated twenty American dollars saying… I’m used to going to p… porn sites,” the word was spelled oddly, likely trying to avoid any censors, but at least he was able to decipher that unlike the other weird words he’s seen, “to see old daddy feet, here’s a tip babe.” Siebren made a face once he read the full message down as his half dressed meal, Hana holding in her giggles by his side. “Ah… that’s… very charming.”

“Sylvain, if you were not my main mod, I would ban you on sight.” It didn’t sound threatening at all with her laughing, but with the way the chat started moving faster with excitement, Siebren doubted it was supposed to be taken as a threat to begin with.

Siebren didn’t read any with this sudden quick pace, but he did find this Sylvain character’s username again and saw that they were typing in all caps, happy they got a compliment. Other users spammed an emote that looked like a cartoony version of Hana laughing with a tear in her eye. 

The rest of the ramen making carried on without any other problems, and soon Siebren also had a bowl in front of him. He had to slap the cheese on top too, which he admitted was fun on an elementary level, although it made a small mess of broth on the counter that he had to clean up.

“I was actually streaming a game I’m playing when I needed some fuel. You’re free to join me if you want.”

Siebren thought about the offer, wondering if he should simply eat, relax, and try to sleep again, but seeing the chat members trying their best trying to convince him helped him realize that sleep wouldn’t come as easily as he would have liked. The invitation was accepted. Water bottle and bow in hand, he trailed next to Hana off his feet as they continued their small talk.

When they were close to Hana’s room, she remembered something: “Actually, now that I have you here, there’s a game that I wanted to play with you.” She then handed her bowl over to Siebren to hold, who with his own hands full, promptly helped out by making it levitate off screen. Hana started pushing in her room code. “But I need to get to a good saving point in my current game if that’s cool?”

The bowl was lowered back into Hana’s palm once the door was opened. “I don’t mind. What game is it?” Not that he would be able to recognize either title said, but the curiosity was still there.

“Portal 2! There’s portals and physicals and science involved. It reminded me of you. I think having you educate my chat would give them a double digit brain cell count.” With a faint click, the door closed behind him once they were both in Hana’s room. She was at her desk, fumbling with her setup to transfer the stream to a bigger screen instead of remaining portable.

“I promise I will make it as entertaining as I can,” Siebren chuckled since, to him at least, it all was fascinating. It was a shame not everyone shared the same sentiment. Those people were missing out, really.

“Give me about 30 minutes to finish this and I’ll change games.” Hana took her controller in hand, sitting down in her chair and offering any place for Siebren to make himself comfortable with a wave of his hand. He opted to pick his feet up and cross his legs by her as he watched the game while eating his midnight snack. It wasn’t often he found ramen as his go to quick meal, but with these new things added, he would have to keep it in mind.

As he ate, Hana described a bit of the game to him, offering a quick synopsis of what she’s experienced so far. It was an older game called Nier:Automata, where alien created machines were at war with human-crafted androids. She said she’s played through it once already, but was now going through it again for a different ending- although which ones she did not elaborate to avoid spoilers. Siebren didn’t really care, but then again he supposed it was for her audience’s sake more than his own.

Speaking of which, around bites of ramen, he would interact with the chat some more. He would mostly be their voice for interactions as Hana could answer most things anyway, but there were a few questions asking about him and even about Reinhardt. Those he answered with a faint smile, telling them things such as how long they’ve been together -around six months- who was more affectionate -Reinhardt, by far- and even what he was doing for the Halloween party. 

“Reinhardt wishes for me to be a part of his ongoing Halloween story.” Siebren answered after cleaning his mouth from a drop of broth that got on his chin. “I’m going to be his fellow king, costume and crown and all.” Where Rein even got the costume he wasn’t sure, but a number of weeks after he told him his measurements it was sitting in their shared closet right next to Reinhardt’s costume. “I’ve never been one too invested in the holidays, but my participation is making him happy. It’s something I can’t deny him.” The chat ate the answer up.

It was when a ladder was found did things become very interesting.

“GoldenDeer says… Hey, guess what time it is.” Siebren hummed, thinking that McCree’s iconic phrase was well known and remembered by all these strangers. However, before he could chime in with _High Noon,_ the chat went wild, spamming “Self destruct” with varying levels of caps and punctuation.

“Self destruct,” Hana joined in, opening up menus and going through them. “Self destruct,” She found what she was looking for, and after one more “self destruct!” pressed confirm. The character she was playing, 2B, Siebren learned the name of, started to panic as the screen flashed with varying shades of dual grays and red hazards. With a small flash, he saw the character fall to the grassy ground.

Siebren was still riddled confused as 2B slowly pushed herself back on her feet, the skirt of her black dress gone and now showing what was underneath. The skin tight, white one piece covered just enough in the front for it to be considered not straight up pornographic, but the reveal and the hype all made sense as Hana healed, and started to walk instead of run. The one piece did next to nothing to cover 2B’s ass, and the game made sure the player was very aware of that fact.

If it wasn’t clear enough where the eye was supposed to look, the camera panned down to look upwards as 2B started to climb the ladder, showing all of 2B’s ass on screen as Hana kept her halfway up. This was just as much for herself as it was for her chat, and all Siebren did was quietly sip his broth while he let the kids have all their perverted fun. 

It ended a minute or so later and the stream continued on as normal. Almost. The chat was still in a frenzy and Siebren had to scroll up to see what it was all about this time.

GayGautier again, main mod and main hype man if one were to look at the positives, shit stirrer for the negatives. He had typed that he wanted to see “Dr.Daddy de Kupier dressed as 2B for Halloween” followed by a number of weary custom emotes, exclamation points, and clapping hands. Siebren’s sigh was dragged yet drowned out by Hana’s deep belly laugh.

“You should!” Hana encouraged the joke. “It would be much more interesting than a king!”

“I am very content with my current costume, thank you.” He was not about to deny Reinhardt the couple costume idea he’s been set on for longer than he would probably admit. He was finally going to be retconned into Junkenstein lore, an ongoing story since Overwatch officially reformed. He's heard bits and pieces from Reinhardt when he was recovering from Talon’s abuse and remembered even less, but his agreement to be included made Reinhardt so happy- who was he to deny him?

“You have the legs for it -right MercieMe!” Hana agreed with another chat member. “You would be the talk of the party.”

“And take that away from Rein? Nonsense. I don't want to be _talk of the party.”_ Reinhardt was the one excited for it, eyes should be on him and not himself. Siebren never had much interest in the holidays anyway ever since he entered his teens, and there was no time afterwards to think of such a thing with the life he lived. He was only participating to be included into this mismatched family and to make his lover happy. There was also the problem that someone like him, a 63 year old man with nowhere near as much ass as the fictional character in question, does not want to be seen in by others wearing that. That would be absolutely for Reinhardt only.

But that part wasn’t said out loud.

Finally, Hana found herself a fitting saving point and closed out the game. Siebren’s empty bowl was set to the side as he was handed a controller to play Portal 2. The controls took a minute to get used to, mainly because he’s never had the chance to play a video game in his life, but he was a quick learner. The actual mechanics of the portals came easily to him as well.

It was all going smoothly and was just the mindless fun he was looking for, at least until he had to explain a physics question to a member of the chat. He was standing still on a platform, his tall, orange robot acting like a mouse in a maze as he waited for Hana to change up the pattern so he could get where he needed to be. He was distracted, and so he missed when Hana purposefully stepped off the button to make the platform rise and crush his little guy against the ceiling. The chat, and Hana, loved his face of betrayal.

Siebren got his revenge a handful of levels later when he was given the power to control a laser with a cube. 

Gaming lasted far longer than he anticipated and neither of them were aware of what time it was until Commander Morrison came knocking at Hana’s door. When it was opened, Jack planned on scolding her for gaming all night again and how she shouldn’t stay up until morning, but it was cut short when he saw Siebren. He wasn’t sure if it was because Jack was surprised to see him there too, or because he didn’t know what to say to a man a few years his senior and should know how to take care of himself, but it ended up being a short lecture about not messing up sleep cycles. Hana ended up thanking Siebren when Jack left saying he saved him from another earful, so he supposed he did something good.

The stream ended after that, and both could admit they felt the need to sleep in their bones, but Siebren was able to hide it much better than Hana who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. He ended up offering to take their mess to the kitchen to clean, but as soon as he was by the door to leave, he glanced behind himself to see Hana passed out on her bed on top of the covers. He adjusted his hold on the bowls and bottle to free one of his hands, manipulating gravity with a turn of his wrist so a portion of the sheets would lay on top of the younger agent to make it a more comfortable sleep.

On his way back to the recreation room, he found a sleepy Reinhardt, pouring himself a cup of coffee. There was a little pout on his face that Siebren knew Reinhardt didn’t know he was sporting. He always wore it when he didn’t wake up next to Siebren, no matter how important the cause they were apart. Missions keeping them on different sides of the world or insomnia keeping one up got the same reaction -and, to be honest, Siebren normally felt that same little feeling of sadness too. 

This time, Siebren did not land back on his feet to make himself known as he floated on closer. Siebren’s public displays of affection were sparse as he preferred things behind doors, but he could spare his lover a good morning kiss to the cheek. Reinhardt immediately perked up, coffee now forgotten as he pulled Siebren into a tight hug to make up for the good morning cuddles they missed out on. The bowls gently floated down to rest on the counter to worry about later and Siebren wrapped his arms around his lover’s neck to return the attention.

They parted after a few minutes, but their shoulders still touched as the few dishes were done. Afterwards, together they went to one of the couches, sitting there cuddled up as they waited for more agents to wake to think of breakfast options. With so many different palettes, it was easier to wait for voices instead of just assuming and cooking ahead.

Siebren was passed out, asleep with his head on Reinhardt’s shoulder before breakfast could even be discussed with the group.

~!~

A few weeks passed and before Siebren knew it, the Halloween party was upon them. Of course, always wanting to give 110% and more, Reinhardt threw himself into the celebration. It was a display Siebren missed the first time around, but thankfully he, for the most part, was spared from being pulled into the busy prep work.

He still helped here and there, being that it was far more easier if he, Echo, and Zenyatta floated up to put decorations on high ceilings instead of bringing out the ladders. Jack watched over it all with arms crossed, not saying much minus comments to be careful here and there when Genji started scaling walls to help out too. He didn’t expect Jack to match the level of enthusiasm Reinhardt had, but who it was matched by did shock him as it was none other than Ana Amari.

In the months he's grown to know her, he’s learned that she was a mature, wise and reserved woman who filled the motherly figure role for just about everyone, but she was quick to admit celebrating Halloween gave her a calming feeling of nostalgia. She started telling stories of trick-or-treating with a young Fareeha in simpler times, right at the perfect volume to embarrass her daughter currently trying to put out a bowl of candy corn. 

Siebren couldn’t chime in with his own memories; there were none. Dully, he wondered if he was told these stories back when he was nothing but skin and bones in the Overwatch infirmary. Now wasn’t the time to reflect on dark moments of the past. 

The day turned into dawn, meaning it was time to adorn their costumes. Siebren never found out where Reinhardt got the outfit, but to be honest, he didn’t care anymore. The changes he needed to make to it were things he needed to work on himself instead of the hands of some tailor. He had a problem he had to work through, and instead of the math and numbers he usually worked with, it was of trying to get Reinhardt out of his hair.

It seemed all of Siebren’s excuses were countered, excuses of equations didn’t work because he already promised weeks ago he wouldn’t allow his research to pull him away. He couldn’t say somebody wanted him since everyone was going to be at that party too, but he needed him away. Now was the only time he could get ready for this surprise he had for his lover.

He… honestly hated to resort to this, being that it was no longer wholly true, but it worked. He would be out of his element. _I’m not sure I can handle all those eyes on me._

Reinhardt wanted to walk in together, kings in arms announcing their arrival to their people before the party started, but it was a lot for Siebren. Thankfully, Reinhardt was an understanding lover, and he did not mind this small change to make sure Siebren stayed happy. Still, he lingered about. “Do you need help putting on the costume?”

Siebren spared a look at his new outfit laying on the bed, answering with a smile and faint shake of his head. “I think I can figure it out on my own.” 

For a second, Reinhardt regarded him, and for a moment longer Siebren wondered if he would somehow catch on, but just as quickly as that worry came, it vanished. Reinhardt smiled as he stepped closer. “Alright, _liebling_ , but don’t take too long?” He gathered Siebren into a tight hug, tickling Siebren’s face with a well groomed beard as he peppered his cheek with a few kisses.

With one last parting kiss to the lips that lasted longer than the others, Reinhardt left the room. Siebren waited a few moments before moving, being that he wanted to make sure it was safe for him to continue. 

There has been an idea festering at the back of Siebren’s mind for a while now, refusing to leave him no matter how much he poured himself into his work. Words were stuck in his head from a voice he did not know how it sounded like. A silent stranger was taunting him, because they were right: He absolutely had the legs for it. 

He had to pay a stupid amount of coin for this to be quickly made, in his size, and to arrive on time, but deep down he had a feeling it would all be worth it. With the coast now clear, he started to move, moving his hand for gravity to help him pull a package out from under the bed. It was opened once by him just to make sure everything was included, but other than that it remained untouched. Siebren sat on the edge of the bed to start pulling everything out.

First were the thigh highs, made of neatly knitted fishnets and black in color- a prominent tone this outfit had. 

Next came the headband which would sadly go unused. There was no way to hide it underneath the king’s crown, so it was placed off to the side.

What came next were the gloves, black from his fingertips to his wrists before turning white and stopping at his elbows. He did not have anything to cover these with his king costume, but he didn’t think it would be a problem. They looked like simple gloves if he brought them away from the outfit, and most of the white would be covered by his tunic sleeves.

After that was the dress, the skirt part made to lay flat instead of the poof it had in game. The slit came up high on the side and would stop just above his hip with a little bow atop of the it’s apex. The sleeves poofed at the shoulders and part of him wondered if the extra fabric would show up from under his kingly attire, but he didn’t worry about it just yet. On the chest was a keyhole cutout, perfect for showing off the valley between his pectorals. 

Second to last were the panties, lacy and white. The side bands would peek out from the slit in the dress, but the main worry was wondering if there was enough fabric to support himself. He hasn’t even put them on, and he felt like he would be protruding. They were placed to the side to figure out later.

Finally, the boots were pulled out, long and made of black latex. He peaked the heel, knowing right away that if he was on the ground, it would push him up to his normal floating height. Siebren held no worries about falling and hurting himself trying to walk in those shoes since it would be so easy to catch himself, but he would have to be cautious of what level he hovered at to not be too high and not to make any noise.

With the full outfit out and the packaging trash discarded, it was time to play dress up. 

As expected, the panties were a struggle to work with to make sure he didn’t feel too indecent. He wasn’t one to really bring too much attention to his dick size -hard to with how much of a massive man Reinhardt was- but Siebren was big in build too. Thankfully, that was the only real problem he encountered.

The dress fitted him just right, highlighting broad shoulders and his slim waist, and the zipper in the back was easy enough to reach. The thigh highs felt comfortable against his skin and didn’t scratch or pinch. The gloves were just normal gloves, but he was not ready for how long the boots made his legs look.

Sure, Siebren needed to hurry, but after recovering from being a shell of a man he used to be, he could ogle himself in the mirror for a minute and admire his own ass. The arch his foot was put in was a little uncomfortable, but he wasn’t all that worried. Here he measured where to float, finding he had to bend his knees a bit to keep his feet off the ground without being too high. 

He did walk around a little bit just to hear the click against the fine wood floor. He could not explain the feeling of power it gave him, but it was a nice confidence boost before he was back to comfortably hovering about. He picked up the king costume, looking at the tunic and pants and thinking the best way to fit the dress inside them. The cloak was spared a glance at, already knowing that it would be the main hero helping him keep things concealed and hide just how frumpy anything would look. 

The boots were pulled off for a moment for the pants to easily be pulled on, and the dress was fitted in the tunic top and held in place by the belt. Here he reached the first problem though: The tunic cut a little low, revealing his black dress underneath. He could excuse it just as his normal thin, black turtleneck, but part of the keyhole was peaking out too. He frowned slightly as his chest in the mirror’s reflection, thinking over the best way to hide this. Obviously, this was a job for the cloak, but the fastener was by his neck and not down here.

Siebren started to search around the room until he thankfully happened across a safety pin. He hid it on the inside of the cloak, adjusting and readjusting it around until it was perfectly hidden just like the keyhole. His fingers ran over the cloak, testing to see if any certain movement he did would make it flash in any way. He was surprised at how high quality the costume was, the red cloak feeling like soft velvet under his fingertips, but leave it to Reinhardt to go above and beyond. Thankfully, it looked like everything was safe and sound. 

After a little adjusting here and there with placing the crown atop his head and the boots back on his feet, he left the room. 

There was a small worry building inside Siebren as he wandered down the halls, wondering if the costume on top would be enough to hide this little surprise. It should be fine, as long as no one pushed and pulled him around too much to reveal odd lumps of black cloth here and there. Then again, the only person who would do that to him would be Reinhardt. 

Keeping Reinhardt’s hands off of him would be a struggle, being that he was very touchy-feely with his affection. A hand on his hip or his leg shouldn’t be a problem as long as it was above the king costume, but any more might get dangerous. As annoying as that worry was, he wasn’t going to focus on it much more. He had a Halloween party to attend to. 

A number of eyes were on him as Siebren entered the room even though he was quiet about it, and he had to act a bit bashful by the attention as he adjusted the crown atop his head. He wasn’t sure if Reinhardt told the reason why they did not arrive together, whether it was the truth or some sort of lie, but he found his answer soon enough.

“My king!” Reinhardt’s voice came booming over the chatter of many ongoing conversations. He stepped away from his group consisting of Ana and Torbjörn, making his way over and holding his hands out to him. He took Siebren’s hands into his own, making no comment about the addition of gloves as he didn’t even notice at the moment. He was too busy looking over Siebren, elegant and regal looking in this attire. Blissfully unaware. “You look as lovely as ever.”

“I didn’t miss too much, did I?” Siebren asked him, his bashfulness now genuine as Reinhardt fawned over him. Reinhardt gripped the cloak and there was a small worry he would notice the safety pin and question what it was all about, but all Reinhardt did was make it lay a better over his shoulders.

“You missed Ana telling us that when Fareeha was five she-”

“Stop!” Fareeha exclaimed from somewhere in the room. Siebren finally found her, dressed as a knight on the couch with an arm over Angela’s shoulders. “We are not telling that story again!”

And just like that with such little ease, the familiarity of the Halloween party started up again like he was there all along. He mostly stuck around Reinhardt, naturally so, but there was once when he was pulled into conversation with Baptiste. Another fellow former Talon member, they formed a close friendship, and being there too in Siebren’s healing process, he liked to check up on him every now and then.

“Enjoying yourself?” Baptiste asked, toothy grin made more prominent by fake vampire teeth. 

“Yes, very much!” He looked away from Baptiste, scanning the crowd and the wide variety of costumes. There was Jesse dressed as a monster hunter with demon Hanzo at his side -oni, specifically, if he recalled right. Genji followed a similar theme and Zenyatta dressed as a nutcracker funnily enough. Echo was showing off the detail to her butterfly wings to speed racer Lena and Bastion at one side of the room, and at another Winston, dressed like a scuba diver, was saying something to Satya who looked like a magician. Even Jack dressed up like a movie slasher monster, but his hockey mask was pulled aside to sip on fruit punch. “I’ve heard Reinhardt’s stories about Halloween here, but I never expected it to be such an event.”

“Right?” Baptiste agreed. “But I’m not complaining. It’s nice to take a break from everything.” Forget about what they were fighting for and just live in the moment.

Siebren agreed with a soft hum, still merely people watching this found family he’s been wrapped up into. As usual, his eyes drifted to Reinhardt, playing trick-or-treat with pirate themed Ana who had a bucket of candy with her. He was planning on saying something, but it ended up not coming out, too distracted.

Baptiste filled that lull easily, “I’m glad you came and joined us,” he started, managing to pull Siebren’s attention back to him, “when Reinhardt showed up alone, I was a little worried about you.”

“This is a bit out of my element,” Siebren could admit that much, “but… it was something I could not deny Reinhardt. You saw how he was when I did show up.”

“Hard not to.” He agreed with a snicker. Reinhardt looked like a dog greeting their owner after a long day at work, happy to see him there, and sad when he was away. He decided not to mention how slightly less lively Reinhardt was when it was just him alone, not wanting to make Siebren feel bad, but he decided to file it away as proof that they were happy with each other. “Sorry, I won't keep you two apart much longer now.”

“Oh no, it's alright! Talking with friends is part of this party, right?”

“Yeah, yeah, but you have a couple costume thing going on! A king is not complete without his king.” Baptiste tutted in good fun, teeth still poking out of his smile. “You two kids go have fun.” But he didn’t let him leave just yet as Baptiste was a hugger sort of person. He parted his arms, wanting that parting talk hug.

Siebren tried to be cautious as he leaned down to return the embrace, but Baptiste clapped one of his arms over the other agent’s back as he brought him down to his level. He tried to move his legs carefully under the cloak to properly balance himself, but he misjudged the space he had with the tall heels and his feet came in contact with the ground with a sharp _click._ The sound was drowned out by chatter and music to where it was deafening and the whole room heard it, but he knew Baptiste heard. He did end up stepping on one of his feet after all.

“I’m sorry!” Siebren quickly apologized as he floated up, a little too high this time before adjusting himself to normal height. “I-”

“Siebren…” Baptiste said slowly, so soft that Siebren had to lean down a bit to hear where he was going with it, “... what kind of shoes are you wearing?” That sound was not from normal shoes. If he had to guess, it almost sounded like stilettos.

“They’re-” Without thinking, Siebren brought his hands up to his face, trying to cover a flush that was growing and burning cheeks. “You didn’t hear anything, it’s-” _not for you._ He was comfortable with his sex life in private. What they did specifically didn’t need to be heard by others.

“Can I see?” The little pain he had left was completely ignored. He could _not_ believe that Siebren would wear some hidden stripper outfit under there, no doubt for Reinhardt those old, cheeky bastards. He was smirking now. “I won’t tell anyone if you let me see.”

“I- fine.” He wasn’t sure if he would go through with that threat or not, but he was not about to risk it. It was just to get this all over with and not be too embarrassed for too long. Siebren looked around, checking to see if anyone else was looking before pulling up the cloak to show the bottom of one of the boots. He ended pulling at his pant leg too, giving the smallest of hints how high the boots went up on his legs. 

“Holy shit.” Thankfully, Baptiste was mindful enough to keep quiet, but the shock was still on his face. “Those are _stripper boots_ , man.” He chortled, shaking his head. “I would have never imagined.”

“I've changed with time.” He'll take pride in that instead of getting made fun of. 

Baptiste agreed with a laugh and decided to clap him in the back instead of trying to hug him again. They parted after that, only because it was time to gather around and hear the new installment of Junkenstien’s revenge. Siebren made himself comfortable, purposely tucking his legs under him as he sat by Reinhardt. In this position it looked like everyone was coming up to him to hear this story too, especially Jamison himself who sat on the floor right in front of Reinhardt ready to hear the next story about him. He was vibrating so much it looked like he would shake his jester costume right off, but it all stayed on with the jingling of bells. 

There was a recap of last time, a refreshed since it's been a year, and bits and pieces did sound familiar to Siebren. He kept quiet as Reinhardt spoke, not needing to interject anywhere as this wasn't his story to tell. At some point Reinhardt moved his arm to hold him by the waist, but Siebren wasn't complaining. 

It got to the point where his role was told in the story: A king from a far off kingdom, stolen away and kept hostage for ransom. (“And treated very kindly” Reinhardt added when he noticed Jamison’s face fell, thinking his character would do something cruel instead of the usual crazy explosion. Jamison was back to smiles after that.)

There was an epic fight, the highlight of the night’s story consisting of zombie omnics and guns and dragons and the usual fan fair of the sort of thing, but it was the first time Siebren could truly experience it. He knew Reinhardt was an excellent storyteller, but the way he kept his audience hung on every word was enthralling. 

The story continued with the travelers taking King Siebren to the castle, knowing he would be safer there for the night until he made his way back to his own kingdom. The story was coming to a close, and of course, as year long tradition went, the story left on a cliffhanger:

“But even if the new king was safe for now, no one ever truly was from Junkenstine’s revenge.” Reinhardt’s low, storytelling voice trailed off, letting a silence follow as everyone register the tale they were told. Not long after a warm applause followed and Reinhardt beamed, pleased and content that his story was well received another year around. For the most part. 

“What!?” Jamison asked, wide eyed and looking up at him. “There has to be more! I have to know if Junkenstine-”

Used to this song and dance every year, Reinhardt knew the best way to handle it. “Ah, looks like you'll just have to wait for next year, my friend!”

Jamison let out a wail of impatience, gripping at his jester hat before he flopped back on the floor unintentionally into an 80’s workout dressed Zarya. “Chin up, little rat man. You’ve waited this amount of time before, you can do it again.” She eased with a hearty pat to his shoulder.

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. Fun games were played here and there, but most Siebren had to pass on being they were too physically active and he didn't want someone else to get a look at his “stripper boots” they’ve been so lovingly called.

Dressing up beforehand came with a lot of limitations, but it should be worth it in the end. He _really_ hoped it was all worth it. He really didn't know what he would do if Reinhardt didn't like this little surprise. As the night went on, there were less worries about other people seeing as few would trickle out and leave here and there. It was getting late, and some people had a set sleep schedule they had to get to in order to keep routine. Surprisingly, or maybe not, Hana was the first to call it a night, but that was only because she stayed up all night the day before and was running on little sleep before this party. 

Reinhardt insisted on staying last, wanting to help clean up a bit since he normally ended up taking charge of it all. Siebren offered his help, which was accepted. Almost everyone else offered if they needed help, but since right now all they were focusing on was putting up food, there didn’t need to be more people than necessary and those who needed it could get their sleep. Besides, being able to manipulate gravity made the job way easier for Siebren who could move multiple little things at once. 

The only person who didn’t try to stay around and offer their assistance was Baptiste, who promptly winked at Siebren with accompanying finger guns. Reinhardt waved him off with no questions asked, but Siebren had to try and hide his flush to not raise any suspicion just yet. 

Most of the food was eaten, leaving dishes behind, but it was easy enough to take care of with the two of them. With them finished and Reinhardt now wiping down the counter where some drops of water splashed up on, he started a new conversation for small talk.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Reinhardt asked, looking over at him. 

Siebren thought the answer would be obvious, but there was a faint twinkle of concern in Reinhardt’s eye that he could recognize. He was worried that it might all be an act, that he really did all of this for his sake. He was such a caring, attentive lover that Siebren didn’t think he could keep this surprise from him any longer. 

“Very much so.” Siebren hovered closer, placing one of his hands on Reinhardt’s shoulder, “you’re a wonderful host.”

Reinhardt hummed and returned the affection, taking a hold of one of Siebren’s hips to pull him closer. He floated between him and the counter, right at the perfect height for Reinahrdt to hold him around the waist. “You should wait until you see the winter holidays party. That’s Lena’s beast, and if you thought that I go all out, just wait until you see that!” He was already thinking about the fun to be had when he had another thought. “Oh! And you should be able to meet Emily then.”

“It’s about time; I’ve postponed it long enough.” Siebren moved both his arms to drape over Reinhardt’s shoulders. He was better the time that party came around, in the sense that he was out of the infirmary, but he still hadn’t really settled in yet. He was offered a chance to be a part of the festivities, but he ended up declining it back then. He’s changed with time, though, so meeting another face he’s heard so much about from the energetic Lena wouldn’t be a problem for him.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” Reinhardt didn't want Siebren criticizing his own healing process.

“I know, it’s just... “ Siebren trailed off, wondering what he was trying to argue here. He gave up rather quickly, shaking his head in the end with a faint smile, “well, I suppose it doesn't matter all that much now, does it?” 

“That’s the spirit!” Reinhardt showed off his wide smile for only a second before he leaned forward, pressing a firm kiss against Siebren’s lips. He relaxed in his hold, floating down a bit to sit on the counter instead. 

The kiss only lasted a few moments before Siebren pulled away, an idea in mind with how to get them out of the recreational room and into the private safety of their quarters. There were many ways to pull Reinhardt in, get him more invested in him than he already was, but he decided to have some fun. For this reason Siebren softened his gaze, gently threading his fingers through the white mane that was Reinhardt’s hair as he pressed their heads together. “Thank you.”

Reinhardt did not catch on right away, making him question this mood shift from fun to gentle. “For what?” 

Perfect. Siebren pulled one of his legs up, resting it on one of his hips to hold him more in place. “For your hospitality, my king.” Seeing it all click in Reinhardt’s head was a treat to watch; he always was easy to read like a book with his heart on his sleeve. His look of confusion quickly vanished and was replaced by a smirk, and it pushed Siebren to continue on. “I’m not sure how long I will need to stay in this kingdom, but… maybe there is a way I can repay you?”

Reinhardt reached behind him to make sure Siebren’s legs were properly wrapped around his waist. He didn’t seem to notice the shoes of choice as he had no reaction to it, but he would find out soon enough. He slid his hands slowly up Siebren’s thigh, thick thumbs pressing into the inside meet with a faint pressure. “I might have something in mind, if you’re willing to oblige?” 

“Oh I am more than willing, but I must wonder if we are imagining the same outcome?” Siebren arched his back, pushing his chest closer to catch Reinhardt’s attention so he didn’t feel the need to ask anything. He started to mess with the cloak, searching for the safety pin hidden in the fabric to undo it. It was finally found and undone before being placed down on the counter. 

He studied Reinhardt’s face as he pulled the cloak out of the way, letting the collar of the black dress show, but there was no interest in that as Reinhardt honed right in on his chest. The peekaboo of skin was small, only a few inches tall and only an inch wide, but it was enough to be a hint that there was more to show. Siebren wasn’t done. He hiked his legs a little higher, pointing his toes down so the heels of the boots pressed into the small of Reinhardt’s back. Reinhardt jumped at the sudden pressure, but he did not turn back to confirm if it was what he was imagining just yet. 

“Because I think we have two very different ideas in mind.”

“Siebren… are you…?”

Said man cupped his lover’s face, moving closer to whisper against his lips: _“Verrassing, mijn lief.”_

Reinhardt flickered back and forth between that sliver of skin to Siebren’s face, mind racing to try and figure out what he was wearing underneath the king outfit. He was so close to outright asking, but that would end up ruining the surprise. Besides, there was no way he would miss out on a strip tease. After a beat to collect himself, Reinhardt decided he shouldn't waste anymore time. “Allow me to further my hospitality and take you to bed.” 

Siebren took the hand held out to him as he unwrapped his legs in order to stand, the click of his heels following right behind him. He always floated a little bit higher than Reinhardt, but now knowing that the little height difference they shared was from high heels and not gravity made Reinhardt lick his bottom lip. Siebren followed the movement easily, and even though the temptation to kiss was strong, he decided to hold off for now. “It would be an honor.”

The hand Reinhardt offered was replaced with his arm which he held onto as they walked. Siebren stayed on light on his feet, realizing he actually hadn't practiced walking in heels this high for more than a few steps before he left, but he made it work without falling and twisting an ankle. 

Reinhardt punched in the key code to their shared room, messing it up the first time before the door finally opened for them. He led them inside, making sure the door was shut and locked behind them before facing Siebren. “Now what do you have under there?” He’s been dying to know ever since he saw that little keyhole.

With hands on his shoulders, Siebren guided him to the bed to sit down on it’s edge. “This might be a little clumsy,” because _as if_ he’s ever done a strip tease before, but he was willing to take the chance and put on a show, “but I hope you will enjoy it.”

The bed groaned with the massive weight of the large agent on the edge, but it’s held up with the two of them, it could handle just one. “Everything you do is perfect.” He couldn’t imagine what Siebren was about to be to not be a turn on.

“Mmm, you flatter me.” But he was not about to fish for any more compliments. Stepping backwards, swaying his hips a little bit in the act for an extra showy flair, Siebren started to undo the cloak’s fastener from around his neck. It fell to the ground to be forgotten about immediately as Reinhardt’s eyes refused to follow anything else but Siebren’s hands, watching him work at his king costume far slower than he ever would.

One piece after another, the costume was peeled away to reveal black cloth against pale skin. At first, the keyhole on his chest captured all of Reinhardt’s attention, staring at each hair on his chest that peaked out through the opening. The collar of the tunic hid much more than Reinhardt thought was showing, but now he had the full view. It was when the pants were removed -with not as much of a struggle as Siebren thought it would be- did his attention shift.

Reinhardt didn’t know what he wanted to stare at first, his gaze constantly moving from the panties peeking out from the dress skirt to staring up and down his long legs somehow made longer with the help of the fishnets and boots. Reinhardt’s fingers were balled into fists on his lap and Siebren decided to spare him some mercy.

“You’re allowed to touch, you know.” He informed with a faint grin. His strip tease wasn’t all that spectacular after all, as he basically went through normal undressing movements while jutting his hips around more than usual. That was new territory for him, but responding and returning Reinhardt’s affection was something he knew how to do very well.

Siebren extended his hand which Reinhardt took gingerly, pulling his lover to sit astride his lap. Siebren settled easily with the familiarity of this position, and hummed his approval once hands were placed on his hips. Here, Reinhardt used a little more pressure, holding him in place as if he would float away otherwise. Siebren wouldn’t dream of drifting away from his loving grasp.

Reinhardt’s hands moved up, taking in his lover up close as he was. His breath hitched as his thumbs brushed over the exposed lace and stayed high in his throat as Siebren took his wrists, guiding his hands to hold his ass instead. “You’re beautiful.”

“I know.” Siebren hummed the cheeky response out before leaning forward, officially starting the night off with a tender kiss. It didn’t stay innocent for long, Reinhardt letting his excitement show by pushing for more and parting Siebren’s lips with his tongue.

Hands started to move and explore, Siebren’s coming up to hold onto Reinhardt’s shoulder and thread through his hair while Reinhart’s traced the hem of the lace panties, feeling how thin they were and where and just how little they covered what was intended. His touch was light, almost teasingly so, and Siebren wasn’t sure if he was trying to squirm away or closer.

Closer, definitely closer, these light touches were too much for Siebren from a man who normally poked at him with a little more force than intended. He shifted his hips, trying to get a little more of the touch he craved, but the fingers that slipped under the lace and were trailing along the cleft of his ass moved away to start trailing up his spine.

Too light, but Siebren already knew how to change this. He arched his back as the hand trailed up, pulling away from the kiss to see how to properly unlatch Reinhardt’s cloak. It fell off his shoulders and onto the bed, soon to be forgotten in favor of Siebren finding a spot on his neck to trail his lips against. The fingers on his back were flattened, Reinhardt’s whole, large palm against him, and clenched at the fabric of the dress before letting go right after.

“Oh no,” the hand fell away, now laying on the bed by Reinhardt’s side, “oh no, _liebling,_ this isn’t good at all.”

Siebren pulled back, unable to help himself but to smile at the dramatic tone. Catching sight of Reinhardt’s face, he looked even more comical with that kicked puppy expression from doing something wrong, but Siebren had no idea what it could be. He cupped his face, kissing the tip of his nose. “What’s the problem, _liefde?”_

“I don’t want to ruin the costume, but you, I want to… would saying "I want to ruin you" be too cheesy?” 

Siebren chuckled, leave it to Reinhardt to always put a little but of humor into their sex even if it wasn’t the original mood. He didn’t mind at all though, it always put him more at ease and helped relax him of any stress or worries he had built up inside -although those were less and less nowadays. “I think we can be as corny as we want, but I also think the costume will be fine.” Siebren continued, leaning back in Reinhardt’s lap to push the mood of the room back in the original direction, “In fact, I thought you would have ripped the panties off by now. It wouldn’t take much.” The front of the skirt was lifted, showing off his growing erection straining against the lace.

Siebren watched Reinhardt’s breath catch in his throat, his mouth falling open even though nothing came out yet. He caught his jaw and closed his mouth soon afterwards, swallowing hard and Siebren took joy in watching his Adam’s apple bob. Finally, after too long, Reinhardt reached out, his thick index finger hooking on the lacy hem to the right of Siebren’s erection and giving it a gentle pull. 

With a snap, the hem fell against his skin again and Siebren weakly thrusted up against nothing. “No.” Reinhardt started, sounding far more assertive now than the goofy tone he had moments earlier. “I want to fuck you with everything staying on.”

That sounded perfect.

Siebren challenged him with a lazy lull of his head, another grind against his lap, and a playful smug tugging at his lips. “Then hurry up.”

Their positions changed from Siebren sitting atop Reinhardt’s lap to his back coming in contact with the bed. He allowed himself to be moved willingly, playing up the mood of the night by wrapping his legs around Reinhardt’s waist as he gently gripped the pillow under his head. Under Reinhardt’s hungry stare, Siebren preened by pushing his chest closer, inviting his touch to start anywhere he pleased.

But it didn’t start how he imagined it. Hands went on his hips as he thought, but instead of starting to play with the panties, they slid up. Reinhardt gripped his thighs, signaling to pull them away instead of holding closer. Siebren obliged, letting his legs fall still spread on the bed, but Reinhardt started to move him. 

A change of position, Siebren realized, but that was okay with him too. He could up the sex appeal just fine on his hands an knees too, and once he was settled he reached behind him to flip the skirt of the dress out of the way to lay on his back. He pressed his chest against the mattress, arching his back and pushing his ass in the air to up the allure. His hips swayed lazily, hypnotically, and he moaned faintly when Reinhardt’s hands finally cupped his ass.

There was a gentle squeeze, and Siebren thought things would finally start when Reinhardt slipped his thumb underneath the hem of the lace, but it didn't last long. The hands were back on his hips and Reinhardt was moving him again. Siebren spared a glance back to try and read what was going on in Reinhardt’s mind by his expression, but it looked like his tantalizing hip movements worked as he was stuck looking at his ass. It didn’t help explain the second position change though.

This time Siebren didn’t try as hard to look sexy minus keeping his legs spread to accompany Reinhardt’s wide breadth for whenever he settled between them again. Hands were still on his hips, slowly petting up to the top of the socks before going back down again, and his eyes were locked in a narrow path between the keyhole cut out and erection straining against the lace.

When Reinhardt’s grip tightened on his hips, trying to get him to turn over once more, did Siebren decide to speak up. “What are you doing?”

“Maybe on my lap again?” Reinhardt asked, hopeful for a yes. Siebren was too much for him looking like this that he wanted to go all night, but alas, they were old, and he’s grown to learn that Siebren was a one and done sort of man. He had to make the most of this chance while it was spread out so beautifully in front of him.

Siebren chuckled. “Is that what you want?”

“I don’t know! You’re just so… so…” He didn’t finish his sentence, but he didn’t think there was a need to. He always found Siebren attractive, but this just made him all the more so. In Reinhardt’s eyes he was the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, and that beauty came with brains.

“How about,” Siebren started, adjusting his position once more. This time he brought his legs up, one hooking on Reinahrdt’s hip with his toes pointed down for the heel to press into his back again while the other went higher. He propped his ankle up on Reinhardt’s shoulder, toe of his shoe supporting the back of his lover’s head to make sure he didn’t look away, “just like this?”

No word of confirmation came, but none were needed as actions were sufficient enough. Reinhardt was on top of him, a heavy, comfortable weight he’s grown to love and enjoy as he moved his legs for both of them to tightened around his hips once more. The kiss Reinhardt pressed to his lips was a bit sloppier this time, more tongue and moans than finesse, but neither complained as hands moved again. 

Siebren was doing his best to try and undress Reinhardt out of his gaudy king garb without pulling away too much, but he ended up not being successful as Reinhardt had to sit up to pull off his tunic. He took a minute to return back on top of Siebren, only because he found then the perfect time to reach towards the bedside drawer to grab the bottle of lube. It was quickly forgotten by the pillow in favor of showering Siebren in more attention.

With his neck covered, Reinhardt had to find alternatives to leaving his mark on his lover, but he has not forgotten about the peak of chest the dress offered. His beard tickled Siebren’s skin with each lazy drag of his lips from one corner to the other, but the touch was encouraged as Siebren held onto his hair once more. Siebren shivered under him as he flattened his tongue against the valley of his pectorals, licking up until fabric stopped him once more.

It was a shame his nipples were hidden, but they still poked out underneath the dress and begged for attention. Reinhardt couldn’t dream of denying them such, and so he rubbed his thumbs in lazy circles over them as he left a mark on Siebren’s right breast. His moans above him, still soft and slightly restrained, were beautiful to Reinhardt. Everything about Siebren was beautiful.

He continued to move down, scooting off the bed while he pushed Siebren’s skirt out of the way. The lace was absolutely struggling to keep Siebren modest, his balls already a lost cause as they’ve fallen out of the panties, but that just made it all the more sexy. Reinhardt quickly removed his own pants and underwear and ignored how tempting it was to stroke his own hard cock.

On the bed again, Reinhardt moved forward, finding the lube and bringing it closer to him. He popped the cap open, pouring an ample amount on his palm to start warming it up. He spared a glance over at Siebren, watching him watch his fingers move as his own hand came dangerously close to stroking his own cock. He resisted, keeping himself on edge as he waited for Reinhardt to finish.

It didn’t take long afterwards, but Reinhardt had a little instruction to give before he started the fingering process. “Pull your legs up and hold your panties out of the way.” The thrill that came with saying that came second to seeing it in person. Siebren pulled his legs closer to his chest, holding them under his knee with one arm while the other reached behind him to pull the panties to the side. Reinhardt licked his lips without realizing it. 

The first press of his index finger against Siebren’s ass came with a sharp inhale, it always did, but it turned into a slow exhale as his first lubed up knuckle pressed inside. That was an improvement; Siebren used to always tense up horribly at the first intrusion, now he was humming and moaning as Reinhardt pushed in a little bit more.

Reinhardt moved his one finger in and out, keeping the slow rhythm as he curled it inside Siebren. One soon became two, and although there was a wrinkle that formed between Siebren’s brows at the extra stretch, Reinhardt was able to sooth it away by keeping his fingers moving and rubbing at his thighs. 

A little more push and pull, a little more stretching and curling, and Reinhardt was up to three fingers inside of Siebren. His moans were a little louder now and Reinhardt had to bite his tongue to stop his own heavy breathing from drowning out the sounds of his lover. His fingers were working a little faster, and Siebren was pushing back as the grip he had keeping his panties out of the way tightened ever so slightly.

“Enough.” Siebren finally coughed out, head tossing the side as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth at a particular thrust to his prostate. “Enough already.”

Reinhardt removed his fingers, a drawn out breath leaving Siebren as he finally dropped his legs to lay back on the mattress, spread wide. His hand holding his panties was back by his head, running through his hair and pulling some of the sweaty strands off his forehead. Once again the lube was grabbed, more needed in order to make this as comfortable and easy as possible for Siebren. Reinhardt lubed up his cock before adding a bit more to Siebren’s rim and a bit passed, a gentle sigh leaving his lover at the touch.

Siebren’s legs were adjusted to hold tight around Reinhardt’s hips, and just for fun Siebren adjusted his ankle for the heel to press into his lover’s back, spurring him on with a faint smirk. It pushed Reinhardt to pull the panties to the side again as he lined his cock up with Siebren’s hole, and with another press of heel, the head was pushed inside.

Big, Reinhardt was big to put it simply and bluntly enough, and no matter how much care and attention was put into prep work, that drop in his stomach that came with being penetrated always made Siebren moan and his body shake as he tossed his head back. He struggled to keep his legs tight around his lover, body going weak and wanting to drop them to the bed, but he managed to keep them in place although he couldn’t press his heels into Reinhardt’s back at the moment. 

It wasn’t needed, Reinhardt knew exactly when to push, when to stop, and when to let Siebren catch his breath. It was agonizingly slow, hard on both of them with the way Reinhardt’s breath labored, but it was a needed caution. Slowly, with practice and patience, Reinhardt’s hips were flush against Siebren’s ass. He let go of the lace, letting both their cocks keep it out of the way as Siebren has officially popped out. 

Now, it was a waiting game, a wait for both of them to adjust and for Siebren to give the signal that he was ready to be properly, cornily enough, ruined.

The signal came in the same as the others did before that Siebren wanted more: A heel to his back, insistent yet not too sharp. It was all Reinhardt needed to pull his hips back halfway before pressing forward, a slow start to their fucking that earned him a beautifully punched out groan from Siebren. The lace of the panties that brushed against his dick as he moved caused Reinhardt to join in with his own low moan.

Reinhardt continued this pace until the heel was back, and even though Reinhardt quickened his pace, it lingered, staying there until Siebren found the pace he was looking for. The trusts were quick and short, pushing Reinhardt’s cock deep within him and making him squirm on the mattress. His back was arching, pushing his chest closer to Reinhardt and tempting him. He caved in, leaning down and craning his neck again to leave a harsh bite against the breast that didn’t get the love bite last time.

Siebren _howled_ in response, no longer able to give his voice respected and in control, but it was what Reinhardt wanted. He pulled away from his chest, the angle too harsh on him even though he wished to stay, but he was not done showering his lover in affection. 

Kisses and nips started to scatter and dot along Siebren’s jaw, his head still pushed back giving Reinhardt the perfect amount of space to mark as he pleased. They would be too high to cover, but that secret thrill that showed everyone that Siebren was his in every way possible was one Reinhardt enjoyed immensely. 

Hands went flying, Siebren now clutching onto Reinhardt like his life depended on it instead of the bed sheets. It was his silent way of saying he was close, Reinhardt had picked up on. He was already almost at his limit untouched, and that was something Reinhardt wanted to keep that way. Reinhardt pulled away from his jaw, moving up to Siebren’s ear to pull the lobe between his teeth. He had something to say, but he waited until Siebren was done whimpering at the bite to speak: “I’m close too, I’m- where-”

“Inside, inside-” Siebren tried to punctuate his sentence with a kiss, but he couldn’t pull his mouth into the correct position as he jaw stayed open to let out another moan. Reinhardt kissed the corner of his mouth before pulling back, straightening his posture to grip at Siebren’s hips to strengthen the intensity of his thrusts. 

It was almost painful how sharply the heels dug into his back as Siebren stiffened when he came, Reinhardt’s name on his tongue as he came on his dress, the white showing up starkly against the black fabric. It only took a few more thrusts for Reinhardt to push himself as deep as he could inside his lover, his own climax coming shortly afterwards.

Reinhardt had to force his hips to still after his orgasm, minute movements pushing his cum deeper inside his twitching, over-sensitive lover. The care to not get any stains on the dress had been thrown out the window at some point, but neither could figure out what time it happened. All Reinhardt knew was that he wanted to see this outfit again, wanted to see many different ones too, and that he wanted to give Siebren a kiss. That last one was the easiest to fulfill at the moment.

Siebren’s legs were gently laid down on the bed for Reinhardt to free his hands. He moved forward, trapping him between his elbows as he leaned down to press a soft kiss against Siebren’s parted lips. Siebren blinked his eyes into focus as he tilted his head, properly returning the chaste kiss. It was sweet and wonderful, but one last thing would make it perfect to give him that level of comfort he was wanting.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Reinhardt pulled back, looking down at him with enough love and adoration that Siebren could stave off his comfort a little bit longer. “I love you.” Reinhardt whispered to him, goofy smile refusing to leave his face.

Normally, Siebren could and would return the affection back easily, but now he had an ultimatum. He hummed, rolling his shoulders and tilting his head for his cheek to press against the pillow. “I’ll return the sentiment once you clean me up.”

Reinhardt chuckled, pulling out of Siebren’s space and gripping his hips. “Alright, _liebe,_ as you wish.” He pulled his cock out, watching Siebren wince a bit at the feeling before dropping his gaze down to his puffy hole leaking cum. It was tempting to pull the panties back in place, but Reinhardt knew that would push his luck. He wanted his lover comfortable too, and with that thought he pushed himself off the bed to grab a wet cloth and clean them up.

“Wait.”

Reinhardt looked over, seeing Siebren hadn't moved an inch as he looked up at the ceiling. “Yes?”

He kicked both his feet out, toes pointed toward Reinhardt. “Get these wretched things off my feet.” He’s reached his limit, tired of having his feet bent uncomfortably and tired of having the leather stick to him through the sheer socks. He could deal with the dress a little longer while his lover prepped to clean up, but the boots? Absolutely not. 

Once again, Reinhardt laughed, unable to help himself. He's surprised he lasted that long wearing shoes not required for public, but he wasn't complaining. He did love the feeling of the heels digging into his back, but with the fun over and done, he supposed there was no need for him to have them on any longer. “Of course. Right away.”

Siebren adjusted his legs for the zipper on the inside to be more visible, but after that he dropped his legs back down for Reinhardt to pick up and unzip himself. Both shoes were pulled off, socks too at that, so Siebren could properly relax as he rested. He didn't leave just yet, a few things were still on his mind. 

“This was a wonderful surprise,” he started, lifting up Siebren’s right leg to place a kiss to the ankle, “but I must ask, where did you get this idea?” If he was told he wanted to have cosplay sex, Reinhardt would think of the basic things: A nurse, a maid, or maybe a medieval harlot if there was an ongoing theme for the night, but he could tell this was supposed to be a character instead of a generic costume. It was one he could not name, but he doubted he could ever imagine anyone else wearing such an outfit other than Siebren. 

Siebren pushed his lips together, thinking of a response and how that would go down. He didn't like lying, but there were bits and pieces of the story he could alter a little bit just for his own pride. “I wanted to do something like this for you, and this was the costume I liked.”

“It looks stunning on you.” Reinhardt gently placed his leg back down on the bed, looking at him as if he was a wrapped up gift ready for him to ravish instead of one that's already been opened, well loved, and sated. “We should do this more often!”

Maybe they should; it wasn't all that bad, Siebren noted. The sex was amazing, one of the best if he were to be cliche, and there was nothing wrong with spicing up their sex life. He did have to admit putting this outfit on was liberating, although partially embarrassing since he was wearing it in public albeit hidden. If it was just for Reinhardt and he didn't have to go out, he'd be much more open to it. Siebren made up his mind.

“We can talk about what else you see after you clean me up.” Siebren pushed at Reinhardt’s hip gently with his foot, trying to get him to get back to what he started. The cum drying on him was cold and unpleasant. 

Reinhardt had the audacity to frown that his wonderful view has to come to an end, but he perked up immediately after when an idea came to mind. “Can I take a picture first?” For… well there was no way to beat around the bush that it would be perfect wank material for when they were apart. 

“You should’ve asked that when I had the shoes on.” If he wanted to see him cum-filled and dressed like an android hooker, then he should have at least asked when he had the completed look. 

“So… does that mean put the shoes back on?”

“Absolutely not.”

Reinhardt chuckled, but he still couldn't help but push his luck a bit. “Next time then?”

Siebren rolled his eyes. “Yes, that's fine, now stop stalling!” 

Nothing but laughs, Reinhardt finally moved to finish what he started. Siebren lifted his arm, lazily and listlessly moving his fingers to manipulate the panties off his legs. They stayed floating in the air, heading over towards the laundry hamper when Reinhardt came back. His usable eye followed the floating panties, gently plucking them out of the air once they were close enough. Siebren dropped his hand, letting the fabric fall limp with gravity in his lover’s hold. 

“Next time how about… hmm... an angel?” He suggested, idly observing the white lace. He would love to see more lace on his Siebren, the beautiful angel that he was. He placed the panties in the laundry basket himself before sitting down next to the other man. 

Siebren hummed as the damp rag touched him, either towards that comment or the soft touch. He wasn't really thinking that far into the future, but he wouldn't mind making cosplay sex a regular thing between them. It was expensive since they would always have to get something custom made, but they were two old men some odd year away from retirement. They should be allowed some fun. “You should shop around for something you like, and I will consider it.”

Reinhardt leaned down to press a kiss on Siebren’s cheek, loud and over dramatic in a showy, charming way that was uniquely him. It made Siebren smile, shoulders hunching up closer. “I’ll look right away!” He had so many ideas in mind already; this was new territory he was ready to charge into and explore.

The thought of Reinhardt’s search history being filled with different lingerie sites sparked a joy in him he’s grown used to whenever his lover’s enthusiasm came out. Reinhardt would put his all into finding the perfect outfit, one that would make him feel wonderful and wanted and loved. Right, the deal. 

Siebren shifted, turning his head to return the kiss to Reinhardt’s cheek. “I’m sure you will. And I love you, too.”

They finished up cleaning after that, Siebren officially stripped from the costume that was placed in the laundry bin as well. Siebren made a mental note to be careful next time he started a load to make sure no one else saw the outfit and asked any questions, but for now he curled up against his lover, head resting against Reinhardt’s strong chest and arms wrapped loosely around his waist. Insomnia did not wake him this time as he slept throughout the night, but if it did, he might have spotted Reinhardt purchasing what the next outfit would be.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh you can follow me on twitter @NomadDash if you want idk man


End file.
